Closure
by Draco Swagfoy
Summary: A story about five people and how they reach closure; told by one man; felt by many.
1. The Reunion

**a/n:** Herro! First of all, I want to explain the summary for a little bit. This is a story that revolves around five ships in the Harry Potter fandom: Dramione being the main, then Harmony, then Romione as canon, there's a friendly Drarry around there, and the canon Hinny. This story also revolves around five main characters: Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. But this story is told in Harry's perspective, and I would really like you if you understood what I'm saying. Hehe, but... enjoy!

* * *

Closure

Chapter I

The Reunion

I stared at them. It was actually very depressing for me to be there at the Burrow right now. Because I have nothing to do but stare at multiple people (couples, sometimes) and just feel so out of place. I had never been so uncomfortable in the Burrow in my whole life. They were a factor to my discomfort.

If you're wondering who _they_ are, then I would tell you. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. I know, I know. It's kind of weird to have them add on to my discomfort, but believe it or not, they do. Everyone at the Burrow was smiling except me. Occasionally, I would. But it doesn't count; not really. I just wish I can leave so I wouldn't have to endure much pain anymore.

"Hey."

My head snapped up to see Malfoy, who was invited in the reunion too. He became a really close friend to the Weasleys, considering what had happened between him and Hermione before she chose to call it off and be with Ron. "Hey," I greeted back and nodded at him before gesturing for him to sit down, which he gladly did. "Unusual of you to just sit around and watch," said Malfoy with a light laugh as he drank on his glass of wine.

"I know."

"Aren't you supposed to be out celebrating with the duo?"

"Who?"

"Weasley and Granger."

"Er… no."

"Oh."

We both became quiet. Malfoy had been great company because of what he's been through before, and I'm thankful for that fact. He would've still been an annoying little ferret if nothing bad had happened to him. But he isn't now, so I'm okay.

"Harry!"

Oh, kill me now.

"Ron! Hermione!" I pretended as if I was so happy to see them both. I was happy to see them after quite a while, but I've learnt to hate those two people because of what they did. They left without another notice, because they were _that _in love. Now, don't expect me to just come up at the Burrow one day and hug them like they didn't just desert me two years ago. They left, without leaving a note, you know? And I feel so biased and all that stuff, because I am their best friend (or at least I still think I am) and they just left me like that. I would curse, but this would be too hard for you to read without saying that I'm a bad influence and all, so I'm refraining.

Malfoy snickered beside me and continued drinking on his wine as I gave him a sharp look. "It's good to see you, mate!" declared Ron and I held back a roll of my eyes. Hermione just smiled at me. "It's been a while, guys," I told them with a light laugh before standing up and facing them. Ron hadn't changed much. His hair was particularly shorter than it used to be, but he was still a ginger and he still had freckles; still a Weasley.

As for Hermione – she had grown more beautiful than she used to be nine years ago. Her once bushy hair learned to tame itself and became slick with a flourish. The freckles on her face were still there, but it suited her this time. Her face had grown incredibly lovable, and her lips had formed into a much more tempting state. Her clothes fit her well too. It seems like she had a lovely makeover back in France.

Now I personally think Hermione looks gorgeous around here, but don't mistake me to have some sort of crush on her. I hate her. I hate Ron, too. They left me, and that's totally enough to make me have a grudge against them or something. "You've grown more dashing, Harry," declared Hermione and I laughed hysterically for a few seconds. "Seriously, Hermione?"

"You do! Why can't you believe it like normal people would?" Hermione asked, laughing lightly while shaking her head. "I don't know, because basically I still looked like this two years ago. You know, before you both _left_."

Only Malfoy seemed to catch my drift, which was nice because he seemed like someone who understood better than Ron would. As for Hermione, I don't know. I doubt that she didn't.

"You did? I can't remember," said Ron. I rolled my eyes this time and they both laughed at me. Hey, that roll wasn't because I was trying to be cute here. That roll was because I hated them both and they think they can just kid around me like that. They can't, but I needn't show my anger towards them now because it isn't the right time; not at the Burrow.

"So, how was France?" I asked, changing the topic about my 'dashing' figure according to the brightest witch of her age. "Pretty great," answered Ron. Hermione let out a hum of agreement along with a grin. "We didn't learn to speak French though. Such a pity," said Ron and Hermione shook her head sadly. _Serves you right_.

"But how about you, Harry? How are you?" asked Hermione and I merely let out an unconvinced 'eh'. "I'm not one to talk about my personal life," I answered and they both laughed again. Mistaken. So, so mistaken.

"But I can see you're warming up to Malfoy, though," remarked Ron and Malfoy choked on his red wine, spilling it all over his Oxford shirt – not to mention a _white _Oxford shirt. "Watch your mouth, Weasley," threatened Malfoy and Ron snickered, making Hermione swat his arm before sighing apologetically at Malfoy, who only sent her a small smile of greeting.

Hermione smiled back at Malfoy before sitting on my seat and helping him dry the wine stain on his shirt, which was nice enough for her since I've heard Malfoy hadn't quite gotten over their breakup yet. They made small talk, and I made sure to keep an ear on their small talk as I listened to Ron blabber about his usual Chudley Cannon-obsessed state and how he met the new team captain Robert Fitzleroy at France.

"I heard you were progressing and all," said Hermione to Malfoy and he hummed in agreement. "Yeah. My parents got out of the Ministry's judicial inquiries and all. Turns out they only joined in the Dark forces out of fear," Malfoy said with a small shrug. "So?" Hermione didn't seem to get it. "They're free from Azkaban," declared Malfoy with a touch of happiness in his voice. I can sense happiness because he sounded so sincere and warm. I've never heard him speak that softly, which was eerie because only Hermione can bring up his warm exterior like that.

Hermione smiled warmly at Malfoy before continuing her duty to wash off the wine stain on his shirt. I wish Hermione would just stay with Malfoy than be with Ron or something. She deserved better than Ron, and I don't understand why she even broke up with Malfoy in the first place. I don't really understand. He was a really nice guy after the war and all but she chose Ron. Maybe it was because she knew him better and that she didn't know Malfoy that well? Because bollocks, if that's the case.

I would strongly recommend Malfoy for Hermione. Malfoy had been through tough things and he needed someone to help him out of that trauma and reach closure. Hermione might've been well with that. You know, be his saving grace and all. But why didn't they stay together? Well, I can tell you for sure. It's because… fine. I won't this time, because I surely would put obscenities if that's the case. That would be hard for you to read too.

"… and I told him I was your friend and he actually told me he totally looks up to you," said Ron before flashing me a wide grin. It turns out I hadn't been listening to him that much until the sentence he ended on. I smiled back at him before tilting my head. "Who're we talking about again? Some guy named Geronimo-"

"Robert Fitzleroy, Harry."

I laughed at Ron. I was totally kidding him on that one. Well, for one thing I totally missed Ron for and wasn't mad at him: I had someone to kid around this time, who would totally be just okay with it. And that was the best part about having Ron with me right now; I had someone to laugh about and laugh with. Well, maybe that 'laugh about' sounded a bit bad. But at least I was honest.

After our laughs, Hermione came back beside Ron and smiled at me again. She seemed quieter than she used to, and I can't help but notice. "Hermione, what did Ron do to you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. "What?" asked Hermione with a slight furrow of her eyebrows.

"You seem quiet. Did he do something like make you drink a Silencing potion or something?" I asked and they both laughed. I did too, and for once I never thought about my grudge against them. They were still my best friends, after all. "Silencing potion. Oh, Harry." Hermione laughed and shook her head with a long sigh as she ceased laughing. "No. I decided to just clamp my mouth shut because Ronald here, cannot stand it."

"Of course I couldn't. We both couldn't, right, Harry?" asked Ron and I nodded with a laugh. "Brightest witch of her age just couldn't shut up about potions, spells, O.W.L grades, and how much she thinks Divination is rubbish," declared Ron and we all guffawed, even Malfoy a bit behind us. It all seemed well. "For a second in fifth grade I actually thought Hermione here was happy that Pink-bridge threatened to banish Professor Trelawney out of Hogwarts," added Ron and we laughed again.

"I would not dare do that even if I think Divination is rubbish, Ronald," said Hermione with a touch of sternness before laughing in approximately five seconds afterwards. "But I do remember Hermione's weird fetishes to the picture of Malfoy having the Inquisitorial Squad pin pinned on his robes," I mused aloud purposefully and both my subjects blushed. It was great that Ron only took that out as a joke because it was. I wouldn't have handled the damage if he didn't.

"And I do remember Potter starting to get all cozy with Lovegood then," Malfoy butted in and this was my time to act grumpy as they all laughed. "I told you nothing happened between Luna and I!" I defended and they just laughed. "Thanks, Malfoy. Thanks," I remarked sarcastically and he laughed at me, making me laugh too.

"Good times, good times."

Then after that sentence, we all sat down in a circle and started to reminisce again. It was a bittersweet experience – what we had. But at the same time I can say that I was thankful it happened. I realized that our experiences, good or bad, shape us to become who we are right now. And so far I'm contented and I don't need anything else in my life. If my life had been different, then I would've had possibly a worse ending. But I'm better this way. I'm not bitter and I'm okay.

"Remember when Malfoy decided to go to the Room of Requirement that night and Hermione knocked off his wand?"

"Then he ran away along with Crabbe and Zabini because he was disarmed?"

"Then Crabbe casted this fire spell and…"

We all became quiet. Malfoy was quiet too, and maybe that topic didn't best fit his mood. "It's okay," he said with a small smile and Hermione reached out to touch his arm. Malfoy stared at her, and Ron made some gesture of dramatic love renaissance even though Hermione was his girlfriend. He started to make this dramatic crying face while pretending he was running in slow motion into a loved one's arms and I couldn't help but laugh. He seemed so quiet while doing it.

When Hermione and Malfoy noticed, they both glared at Ron whose ears instantly became red.  
"I need water," he merely said before standing up and approaching someone who was walking around with glasses of water on a tray. He was much more of a waiter, but it was something more than that. We all just laughed at Ron's reaction, before talking to each other again. I'm glad, though, that Malfoy and Hermione didn't have some sort of tension between them and instead were so warm and welcoming to each other. I bet Ginny told Hermione about Malfoy's lingering feelings, which may be the reason why she chose to be soft to him. I hope she means it, though. I would feel bad for the bloke if she didn't.

"So, since Harry here doesn't want to share about his personal life himself, I guess I'll ask you, Draco," said Hermione and I looked at Malfoy. He smirked. It had been a long time since I've seen that smirk. It seemed… normal of him. "Life story, please."

So Malfoy told Hermione everything about what had happened to me these past two years. Including the fact that I was accepted into Auror-ship (made that word up) after months of Auror training, and that I was paired up with Malfoy both with desk duty and actual Auror stuff like fighting off Dark wizards. Hermione seemed happy about that, and I was happy because everyone was happy. Malfoy kept talking though. He told Hermione how we became best of friends (that was so sarcastic of him; I could tell he was being sarcastic) and how he calls me buddy and that only made Hermione laugh harder than she did when he first told her about our friendship.

But Malfoy made it up to her and told her that we were good friends and he really wouldn't mind being best friends with me. Not that I would, though. Malfoy is a very nice guy. And so, Malfoy kept talking and talking. He even said that I was engaged to Luna and that we have a baby named Isaac ("Hey! That's not even true! He's lying, Hermione!" … "But I must say Isaac _is_ a very nice name, Harry." … "Ugh.") Then Malfoy kept talking, and I realized that Ron still hadn't come back.

I stood up and excused myself, and then I went outside to look for Ron. And also to get some air for a bit. "Everything okay, mate?" I heard someone ask and I turned to see Ron. I nodded at him and furrowed my eyebrows. "What are you doing here? I thought you might've wanted to keep an eye on your girlfriend as she's with her ex-boyfriend right now."

Ron merely produced a 'neh' sound, and I raised an eyebrow along with a laugh. "Malfoy wouldn't get back together with her," he said and I raised my eyebrow higher. "What makes you think so?" I asked. "Because Hermione won't let him," answered Ron and I was held aback there. He was actually so secured and safe that Hermione loved him too much to say no to Malfoy. Well, no doubt. But things might change even in the next second. It's never okay to be so sure. But he seems to miss the point.

"Oh."

Ron smiled at me and looked up at the stars. "You know, I think she might be the one," stated Ron and I looked at him. "I've been with her for like-"

"Two years, Ron. You've only been with her for two years-"

"And a half."

"But it doesn't count. Ron, do you even understand what love and marriage really is?"

"Not coming from a man who's not even married yet."

"Hey!"

"Look, mate. I understand that Hermione's a sister-figure to you and all and you'd do anything for her. But I'll take over this time, okay? I'm there for her, and I love her, and I'd do anything for her like you would. I need you to accept this, Harry. We love each other and she might think the same about me."

"Keyword: _might_."

"Okay, stop that this instance."

"But Ron, don't you think it's too early?"

"It's not. I've waited for too long, Harry. I cannot lose her this time. I'm so close. I just can't."

"What about Malfoy?"

"What about him?"

"What if he decides to come and make some sort of fight because he still didn't have enough time to justify his feelings for Hermione?"

"Well then, so be it!"

"No! Don't 'so be it' this case, Ron! This is serious talk we're having here. This might be the right time for you and her, but it's not for everyone. What about those who still want to spend time with you or Hermione before you had kids, or got branded for life? What about those who needed a second chance? What about those who were just there, waiting to be noticed? What about them?" I asked. My anger was slowly filling me. This was too much. He was thinking too much and too ahead of him.

You know what he said?

"I wasn't born to please anyone. We weren't born to please anyone."

I gaped at my best friend. Honestly, I don't think he's even my best friend anymore. He changed. He totally did, and I tried not to be judgmental about it. He was my best friend, and I don't want to be different because he was. I wanted to be the same Harry because I wanted for him to be the same Ron. But he wasn't. There was no hope.

"Give it some time."

And I walked back in the house without another word. Malfoy was still talking to Hermione and they were still looking good together. As I stepped in the house, I just stayed there and watched. They looked really good together. And I wish Hermione's eyes would just open or something. For Malfoy. For _me_, even. I really don't want her to stay with Ron. Not with that attitude of his, no.

I approached them slowly and they gave me smiles of greeting. "Have you seen Ron anywhere, Harry?" asked Hermione and I shrugged. I was lying, yes. But I don't want her to go out there and just endure the stupid speech Ron brought out for her. How she might be the 'one' and all that stuff. She merely nodded and went back to her talking with Malfoy. Again, I kept an ear on their small talk.

"I heard you had it done with Weasley, though."

"Done what?"

"You know, sex."

"Ew, Draco. You should stop talking about that right now."

"Hah. I can't, I'm sorry."

"Shut up or I don't like you."

"Of course you don't like me. You love me, Hermione."

"I do _not_."

"You do."

"Do _not._"

That went on for a few minutes and I chose not to put that part of the conversation into detail because it was redundant. And there was also a blatant chance that they were flirting with each other, and that was nice, even though that might count as disloyalty from Hermione, because that meant they still liked each other. If not, then Hermione was pretending. And that would make her a really good actress, which is nice because Muggle or witch, she was good at something. But not nice at the same time because she was just fooling Malfoy.

Believe it or not, I've developed a soft spot for Malfoy and all that stuff. He was nicer than Ron, and that was worth it, really. At this situation, I would rather deem Malfoy as my best friend than Ron, because it's better that way.

"All right, Hermione. I've got to go."

That was Malfoy. My head snapped up to see him stand up, and I could see the disappointment on Hermione's face. Yes. Yes, please. Feelings – they should come back to life. Merlin pray she still likes him. "You're leaving already, Draco?"

"Yeah. I have other stuff to do at home: take care of mum and dad. I'll see you soon."

"Bye."

Malfoy walked outside with a wave and small smile at the both of us, then we heard a sound of apparition and I looked at Hermione, who seemed uneasy. Yes. I scooted closer to her and gave her a look that said 'a sickle for your thoughts?'

She merely laughed and sighed heavily. "Poor kid, he is," declared Hermione and I hummed. "Responsible, though. He actually learnt how to improve."

"Yeah. He's been better at work and with people."

"Yeah? Tell me about it, Harry."

"No more prejudiced Malfoy."

Hermione laughed. "Why would he be prejudiced if he himself 'did it' with a Muggle-born?"

"No!" I laughed, not hiding my surprise. That was foreign to my ears. Hermione was never open to her sexual life like that.

She just smiled coyly and blushed. "Forget I said that."

And I did.

I was lying; I did not. I never would. I'm an avid supporter of Hermione Malfoy, to be honest. As much as I think Hermione's pretty and all, I still think the only person who would be able to make use of that beauty is Malfoy. They always go well together and all that, and I like that sometimes. Scratch that… all the time, really.

I think I must be smiling because Hermione looked at me oddly. "Are you okay, Harry? You're still not thinking about what I said, are you?" asked Hermione with a touch of nervousness. I shook my head no, and she let out the breath she had been holding the whole time she waited for my answer. "If you are, though, don't tell Ron about it. Please."

I promised her I wouldn't, and she nodded. I stood up and gave her my best wishes before excusing myself and leaving for… Malfoy's house.

Tell me everything will be okay. Everything should be okay.


	2. Ministry Gala

**a/n: **OMFG tho. Here ya go. I hope it's not too bad or something because I'd die if it is.

* * *

Closure

Chapter II

Ministry Gala

The skies started to cry when I walked up to Malfoy's house. That wasn't pleasant. Nothing was pleasant. I still needed to talk to this big guy about his feelings for Hermione. And I wish I'll be successful. The rain soaked me as I reached the Malfoy Manor's threshold. I let out a sound of discomfort as water seeped into my shoes and I rolled my eyes to it before knocking on the Manor's big doors.

I heard footsteps, and not long enough, Malfoy opened up. He looked the same, except he was surprised. Who wouldn't, though? "Hey," I greeted, running a hand through my wet hair and squeezing it to dry itself. "Potter? What are you doing here?" asked Malfoy and I sighed. "Talk about it inside," I answered and he nodded languidly before opening the door wider and letting me in.

"Who's that, Draco?" It was Narcissa.

"A friend of mine."

"Who friend?" Lucius.

"Harry Potter."

The couple became quiet, and I froze on my spot. I was soaking Malfoy's floor right then and I felt utterly bad. He would have to clean this up later. He seemed to read my mind though, because he said, "That's okay, Potter. That's no biggie."

Then he led me to greet his parents and there seemed to be some sort of tension when we did so. So Malfoy just took me out of the living room and walked me up to the guestroom. Once there, he started. "Okay. Speak, Potter," Malfoy said as he sat down on the guestroom's bed. "Bossy," I remarked and he laughed. "Sorry. You may start."

So I told him about what I think about Hermione Malfoy and he said he choked on air but I didn't mind that because I knew he liked it judging by the pinkish stain on his cheeks which he seemed to notice because he told me it was because of the cold and I think he has a point because I was freezing too (long sentence, right?).

But in the end, we both came to a conclusion that it wouldn't happen. Hermione was far too in love with Ron and this fact totally depressed Malfoy. And I was sorry for him, because at the same time I was depressed for Malfoy too. The worst part was that Malfoy thought she might've liked him back at the reunion, because of what they talked about and how she acted around him. But he had a hunch that she was doing that just to make him feel better.

I assured Malfoy that Hermione would never do something like that without meaning it, but at the same time my mind hovered over the statement. Maybe she really just did that to make Malfoy feel better, and that she didn't mean it. But that's not Hermione. The Hermione I know wouldn't do that. But I'm not quite sure. Ron changed when they were in France, maybe Hermione did too. But there's a thin chance that she would. She's smarter than Ron and all.

I would have to talk to Ginny about this, and that would be very awkward because Ginny and I called it off a few months after the war. She started eyeing Dean Thomas again and broke up with me for him. No regrets though, but it turned out that Dean Thomas was gay and he liked Seamus Finnigan. Pity.

"Just tell me if you've figured something out, Potter," said Malfoy and I nodded at him. I was on the doorframe of the guestroom, ready to head out. "I will, Malfoy. Nothing to worry about," I told him with a reassuring smile and without even knowing it, he hugged me. It wasn't a soft type of hug. It was a hug that told me he really thanked me. Like he really appreciated all of my efforts and all that. I didn't do anything but hug him back, just as hard as he was hugging me.

After a while, he let go and sighed, pulling up his usual Malfoy effect that brought back the not-so-awkward ambience again. I bid him goodbye and went down the stairs to the front door.

"Best wishes, Malfoy."

"Right back at you, Potter."

Then I left.

"Relax, Hermione!" We overheard Ginny yell at what we visualized as a frantic Hermione in her room. Ron and I were sitting down in her flat's living room, and the tension is present. He was first to talk. "Look, mate. I'm terribly sorry about last night," said Ron lowly. I hummed and clamped my hands together, fidgeting in my seat. "I shouldn't have exploded like that. I was drinking a bit and I just-"

"Witty ending remark, though." I chose to kid about it.

Ron laughed and shook his head. "It was like… I wasn't controlling myself. Like there was someone else inside me."

"Trust me; I know the feeling of being drunk like that."

Ron laughed again. "I wouldn't have expected that from you."

"Why so?"

"You were always the good one next to Hermione in our group."

"Pfft. You think experimenting out on the Forbidden Forest because I heard voices count as good? That's-"

"Badass."

I laughed this time, and then we became quiet afterwards. "But I'm really sorry though." I stared at Ron and shook my head. "I would really hate you if you wouldn't stop apologizing," I told him and we laughed again. "Sorry."

I merely groaned and he snickered this time before punching my arm gently. "Okay, boys! Get ready!" We heard Ginny yell from inside the room. "Princess Granger-ow!" We had a hunch that Hermione swatted Ginny's head with her purse because we heard a not-so-loud thud there, and Ron and I snickered quietly. "I know you're laughing in there, boys!"

Ron and I froze and a few seconds later, we guffawed. "All right, Hermione's coming out!" Ginny yelled once more and the doorknob rolled. The door was pushed open, and I could see heaven. Ron was a lucky man. But I would scratch that. Malfoy would be a lucky man. Hermione looked brilliant with her dress. I am aware of what the dress was for, though. There would be a Ministry gala later on at six in the evening, and Ginny thought it might be best of her to look 'so good'.

I honestly thought there was something wrong about that sentence, because Hermione herself was beautiful already. At the reunion last night, even with only a little amount of makeup, she looked gorgeous. But now, she looked even more gorgeous. Her dress was green in color (I smirked to myself at that because green is for Slytherin and Slytherin is Malfoy) and it had beautifully sewn laces all over it. In silver. (Another smirk)

Her dress was silk and shiny, and she looked wonderful with her makeup. Her hair was kept all the way to the back, and was then braided down into nice braids (of course). Hermione didn't look like Hermione at all; she was different. She was different like she was in the Yule Ball, and that was really nice. "Well, what do you think of my superfluous – in a beautiful way – designing?" Ginny asked and –bam. Another swat.

"You've grown totally undesirable, Ginevra Weasley!" Hermione squealed and Ron and I laughed again. Ginny remained grumpy. But then, Hermione hugged her and she softened. "You look beautiful, love," said Ron and I nodded along with a meek smile. _Except for the 'love'_, I mouthed and Hermione laughed. "Thanks, you guys," said Hermione and gave us both a hug. I could smell her perfume. It wasn't the stingy type; instead it was really soft and feminine. I like it.

"Hey, what about me?" asked Ginny and Hermione laughed aloud, before gesturing for her to join us. She did, and just like before, everything was okay.

Malfoy drank too much. He said he couldn't stand looking at Hermione right then so he chose to face the Ministry bar and drink. Maybe he would go out of his standard and would just kiss her all of a sudden if he didn't, and that would mean drama. He chose to avoid it, though, and here I was, rubbing his back as he sobbed about how beautiful Hermione was.

"She's so… wonderful," sobbed Malfoy and I nodded in agreement as I rubbed more. "It's okay, Malfoy. We all know she's beautiful."

"But I see her in a different light!"

"Okay. You're drunk now."

I sought help from Ginny and Luna in trying to sober up Malfoy, but it didn't work. "I see her in a different light it's not even funny!"

This went on and on for the rest of the night. Sometimes I actually considered letting him watch Ron and Hermione dance to a slow song, but that would worsen his state. "It's okay, Malfoy," I told him while I sipped on my punch. Yes, a punch only because I don't want to end up like Malfoy. "Is it really, Harry?" asked Malfoy and I stopped to look at him. Just look at him.

"Is it really okay?"

It took me quite a while to realize that he was in the verge of tears. You know, the problem with being drunk is that you become too honest, and Malfoy here was being as honest as he could be. "I don't see the point in saying it's okay when it's not," he said and shook his head, sniffling. "Harry. Say something. I don't want to hear complete silence from you. I don't want to feel lonely."

I looked around, still holding my punch glass and met Ginny's eyes. She gestured at Malfoy. _Is he okay now?_ She mouthed. I shook my head. _Worse_, I mouthed back and sighed, setting my glass on the glass table in front of us. "Come on, Malfoy. Let's take a walk," I said and hauled him up by his arm. He was silently sobbing and his nose was so red. By the time we were out in the grounds, he immediately vomited. I rubbed his back as he kept vomiting. "Let it out, Malfoy."

He vomited for a minute and stood up and told me he was okay. Well, not really, he said. "Why are you so affected by this, Malfoy?" I asked and he gave me an odd look. "My name is Draco," he merely said and I swallowed. "Draco."

"Um," started… Draco. He seemed lost in thought as he looked out at the city. "All I can see is bright lights," he stated and I laughed lightly. He still wasn't sober. "Here." I rummaged through my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I opened it and allowed Draco to take one. He thanked me and asked for a light. I took out my lighter and lit his cigarette before standing back and watching him. I was watching if the cigarette would help him.

He inhaled in smoke and puffed it out in a fancy way that I think I wouldn't be able to do. "Well, it all started during the war," said Draco. It was working. He sighed heavily and stared at me. "Do you ever get that feeling that you've been doing everything wrong for a long time already?" he asked and I laughed lightly. "All the time," I answered. "And then you're convinced that everything about you is wrong too?"

"All the time," I answered as I dampened my dry lips. Draco puffed out more smoke.

"I felt like that ever since I joined in the Dark forces. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know which side to take. If I left Voldemort's side, then I would leave my parents. And that would be really awful of me because after all of these years they nurtured me and let me grow up into a healthy state, that's what I would only give them? I don't want them to feel betrayed.

"But if I stayed in the Dark forces, I would betray everyone in school. I would help kill a lot of people. I would help kill _you_. I would help kill one of the greatest wizards of all time, speaking of Dumbledore. And I didn't understand. I never understood. Every night before I turned sixteen I kept thinking it all over. I kept thinking and thinking if I would decline deep inside and wouldn't do what the Dark Lord told me to do. I kept thinking that if I did this, then none of the casualties would happen. I wouldn't be a murderer, even if I myself did not do the crime; even if I would only be found 'guilty by association'. I never understood anything at all. I didn't have a choice. I was pulled into the Dark forces without even deciding what's best for me, because I was such a baby. I blamed myself for almost everything that happened. Why didn't I stand up to that horrid wizard and tell him that I didn't want to do what he wanted?

"Why? Because I used to be a conceited, self-indulgent bastard who thought that it was better to keep his life than keep everyone else's." Draco started to cry really hard right now. But he was taking occasional breaths to calm himself down while smoking. "And I realized how wrong I was."

"Don't put all the blame on you, Draco." That was said between softness and normality, which sounded weird and would've sounded better if monotonous.

"I mean, if you stood up to Voldemort and told him everything you didn't want to do under his command and he killed you, that wouldn't have prevented him from coming to Hogwarts and killing a lot of people. Including me."

"But he wouldn't have come to Hogwarts if he wasn't so sure his followers were, and I helped the Death Eaters get into Hogwarts. It's my entire fault. It's all my entire fault."

I chose to remain quiet because that was only the introduction to his story as to why he really liked Hermione. "I kept blaming myself. I even did some sort of self-inflicted stuff and all that, because I wanted to feel something. I wanted to know that this is still me. I wanted to know that I'm still Draco Malfoy and I can still choose where to go to from here. But I never felt anything. Not until I bumped into Granger a few months before sixth year ended."

"She… she…" He seemed at lost and I sighed. His cigarette was already on the filter and he threw it away, breathing harshly. I took out my wand slowly and stared at him as he stared at my wand and I. "May I?" I asked him. He eventually nodded after a while and readied himself. "I might block out some unnecessary stuff."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Legilimens!"

Now, Draco might be a successful Occlumens, but there are some stuff he just couldn't hide from me. That includes the time he first met Hermione and what he thought about her. I could feel him trying to block that memory from me but I pushed harder. I was better at Legilimency than he was at Occlumency.

It turns out that Draco had been feeling some sort of magnetic attraction towards Hermione the first time he met her. He might have found her annoying because of her unstoppable blabbering about 'Hogwarts: A History' but at the same time he found her very clever.

Then I advanced to second year where he actually called her a 'Mudblood'. It turns out that Draco felt really bad about that happening. But he chose to hide it from Crabbe and Goyle because it was too embarrassing. He had developed a soft spot for Hermione right then, and he thought to himself how he would try to make it up to her and apologize. He even tried out Quidditch to impress her, but it so happened that I myself embarrassed him. He never tried Quidditch again after that, and he never got the chance to apologize.

I moved to third year and how he endured the pain she gave him when she punched him, but at the same time he actually felt nice because she had been so concerned of him when Buckbeak gashed his arm. And he also heard about Hermione missing a whole class of Charms because she was so preoccupied with him. I saw him smile at the ceiling as he reminisced himself to sleep.

Fourth year. Draco had actually meant what he had said to her in the woods, but he made it seem like a snide comment. Nobody even suspected he was sincere there. Then at the Yule Ball; Draco wanted to ask Hermione out so bad. Thing is, he can't let other people judge him for going with a Muggle-born, so he chose not to. And the bitter fact that she went with Viktor Krum while looking absolutely gorgeous really hurt Draco. I feel so sorry for the bloke.

Onto fifth year. He didn't really want to show Umbridge Dumbledore's Army's headquarters when he knew Hermione was in it. But his friends joined the Inquisitorial Squad and he can't help but join too. He knew it wasn't okay, but he went for it anyways. Many times had he thought of her pitiful face when Umbridge forced them out of the Room of Requirement. He must've not done that, and then maybe she would've liked him. But who was he kidding? She loathed him.

All right, I was already in his sixth year memories. This will answer my questions. Yes.

_Draco walked the platform to the train rather quickly; his bag and walking stick in hand as he pretended he didn't hear Pansy's or Blaise's loud call. He just walked faster and faster, allowing his thin body to go through thin spaces between multiple people. Some were saying their goodbyes to the teachers and staff, but he didn't care about them. He was about to turn to the open door of the train when he bumped with someone._

"_What the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Draco raged and froze when he realized who he was talking to. "Nothing is wrong with me, Malfoy." It was Hermione. And indeed, she looked gorgeous even then. It's no wonder why Draco fell for her this time; even I would if I hadn't been too busy with the condolences for my father-figure Dumbledore. Draco gaped at Hermione as she glared at him. "Granger?" croaked out Draco and Hermione scoffed._

"_Six years of being schoolmates and you suddenly forget my face? Is that a deed of a Death Eater, Malfoy? I thought you guys remembered faces of Muggle-borns to kill. Am I wrong?"_

"_You shut up this instance," said Malfoy through gritted teeth. "Oh. Are you scared, Malfoy? Need mummy and daddy to help you from a childhood enemy? Not to mention an archenemy?" Hermione taunted and I realized that I haven't gotten through this side of her, yet. "I'm not scared, Granger," answered Draco and Hermione scoffed again. "Sure. Because telling me to shut up doesn't sound like being scared."_

"_Just because I'm telling you to shut up doesn't mean I'm scared, or are you just that illiterate?"_

_Hermione shut up. She didn't have a counter to that, I knew. Her face was blank and she was searching for something to say. For once, I actually saw how Hermione was lost. "Try a thing called 'giving space' soon, okay, Granger?" Draco asked and Hermione narrowed her eyes at him a bit. "I'll make sure, Malfoy."_

"_Good, because maybe sooner that'd make people like you sometimes too."_

"_And you try 'not being tactless' too, Malfoy. So that sooner people would like you too." Hermione hid a smirk, which was pretty evident if I was there myself. But Draco was smart too, so he noticed that. "That applies to you too, witch."_

"_I know," was only what Hermione said before she smirked wider at Malfoy. Draco waggled his eyebrows amusedly at Hermione and I could sense the change of atmosphere in his eyes. He _did _see her in a different light. But, deciding to remain stoic, he wiped out the softness in his eyes._

"_Aren't you supposed to be telling your friends you're here?" Hermione changed the subject and Draco shook his head. "I choose not to; maybe I'd rather be in a compartment alone than be with them. I don't want them to add on to my stress," answered Draco with a slight shrug. Hey, look at that! They are actually being civil! I wish I were there so I can celebrate about it! But I wasn't so… I can only sigh about that._

"_Yeah? That's unusual of you," stated Hermione thoughtfully and Draco scoffed. "You think?" asked Draco and Hermione nodded. "I never knew you were the loner type, though." She chuckled softly and even I shivered to how beautiful it sounded to my ears. Ron _is _a lucky man. "I know. Neither did I," Draco said and laughed lightly, scratching his nape as he shook his head. Hermione nodded and smiled lightly at Malfoy before stepping aside. "You may leave. You know, find your empty compartment and all. Have a nice train ride, Malfoy. Hope you die second if we crash."_

_Draco huffed out a laugh and I could feel him wanting to call out to Hermione and ask her if she might want to become his friend. But he chose not to because he knew she wouldn't, and I could feel that stabbing feeling in my chest; as if I was actually Draco. But at least, she conversed with him rather civilly and he just stared at her retreating back as she went to hug a rather tired-looking me and a Quidditch-obsessed Ron. He shook his head. He thought maybe she would tell Ron and I about their conversation, and that brought happiness into his mind, even if we might act violently to it._

_He just climbed up the steps and fortunately found an empty compartment that was at first. He slid the door open and got in, before closing the door before him and plopping down into a seat. He was looking out on the window when he heard a soft knock from outside._

_Draco turned, and he saw Ron and I pass by an idle Hermione outside of his compartment. Just when we disappeared, she slid the door open slightly and handed him a small piece of parchment, which he took gladly as he stood up and greeted her with a small smile. Those small smiles they exchange when they meet each other somewhere incidentally. Then she left, and he was left in his compartment alone._

_He opened up the parchment she gave him and read to himself quietly: Better than expected. Carry on, Malfoy._

_That made him smile; like genuinely smile to himself. It was a good day, and when one first year Ravenclaw poked his head in Draco's compartment and asked if he could share a seat, he said yes without another doubt. Thing is, he and the little Ravenclaw enjoyed eating chocolate frogs for once._

I pulled myself out from his mind and ended up breathing harshly while staring at Draco. "I know," he said after a quiet minute. "Complex."

"So, so, complex," I agreed with a nod before straightening myself. "Don't tell anyone about this, Harry," said Draco and I nodded. "Sure." I shrugged and sighed heavily, my sighs being as shaky as my thoughts. Just then, we heard someone behind us and we both stiffened. "Harry? Draco?"

_Act natural! _Draco mouthed to me and I nodded before pulling up a smile. I turned and greeted Hermione with a wild wave. I felt Draco hit the back of my knee with his pointed shoe gently and I got his message: I was being too obvious. "Hello," said Hermione languidly as she examined us with furrowed eyebrows. "My, aren't you two best buddies."

"Where's Ron?" I asked, changing the subject immediately. "He… sort of wanted to dance with his little sister." Hermione laughed. "I can't wait to see that!" declared Draco from behind us and the three of us laughed to his drunken state. Yeah, I remember how Draco was still drunk. "I'll go inside, okay, Hermione? Draco's had enough space," I told Hermione and she nodded along with a worried glance at Draco. I gestured for Draco to follow me and he did, but then Hermione stopped him.

"Go on, Harry. I'll talk to Draco for a while."

Being the space-giving friend I was I did go on. But I didn't, really. I've had my fair share of not knowing everything for tonight, so I just hid and eavesdropped.

"Draco." Hermione was serious and Draco seemed quiet. "I want you to stop this, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Stop liking me. You hear me, Draco?"

"Yeah. I hear you quite…" He swore. "-fucking well."

Hermione just sighed to his use of inappropriate words. "I don't want you to hurt yourself, Draco. You know that."

"Oh, I'm not hurting myself, Hermione. _You're _hurting me with all of your fucking moments with Weasley."

"I thought we were long over, Draco. I thought you were aware, too."

"I thought, too."

I snuck a look and saw Hermione's confused face. Even when confused, she looked utterly beautiful. She just put a hand on his shoulder and stared at him apologetically. "I can't, I'm sorry, Draco." She said it soft and I saw her squeeze Draco's shoulder a bit before sniffing. Oh, come on. No crying!

"What are you sorry for?" asked Draco. "For hurting you," answered Hermione. "I know that… you still like me and all. Everybody knows that. But you know I can't return those feelings anymore, right?"

"I know."

"I think you're very brilliant, and that you deserve better than sadness which you only seemed to get for staying with me. You deserve better than _me_, Draco. Get out there and do something. For me."

"I can't love other girls for you."

"I understand that you love me _that _much and all, but I can't do something about it. Just… go find someone who would make use of your efforts. Not me. Not me, Draco."

"I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry for not being good enough." He said it soft this time. "You're… good, Draco. It's just that your goodness doesn't fit well with mine. We're not destined."

"I know."

"I'm _so _sorry."

"I know."

I saw Hermione pull Draco into a hug. Draco was hesitating between hugging her back and just letting her hug him. When I saw Draco's arms wrap around Hermione, someone suddenly opened the door behind me and I cursed that person. Both Draco and Hermione pushed each other away, and arranged themselves. I straightened and faced the open door and saw Ginny. She was still dancing and she had one of these little, miniature umbrellas on her hair. "Those are supposed to be on cakes," I said as I pointed to the umbrella on her hair and she nodded.

"Drunkard."

"Am not, Harry."

"Neh." I scoffed at Ginny and decided that I would let Hermione and Draco continue on their hugging session. I pulled Ginny and made her my puppet. Sneaking her head out, I told her to give out a small smirk and she did ("That's good. Going good, pet.") Then I told her to hold out her hand and give them a thumb up, which she also did. After that, she puked without my command. And I let her, because drunk people are drunk people.

I heard Hermione and Draco laugh at Ginny before I pulled her back and nodded at her. "Go get inside now," I whispered sharply and pushed her inside, closing the door loud enough to let them know that she was gone. But I wasn't.

Unfortunately, they didn't continue hugging. Instead, a very awkward ambience was present in the air between them. "I love you, Draco, and you know that."

"I love you, too. Much more than you think I do."

"I know of that."

"I will never stop loving you."

"No. Stop for me, Draco. Please."

"I can't."

I heard Hermione sniff and I sighed. They were really messed up. I knew Hermione only loved Draco as a friend. And that she was very worried he might get into some sort of grudge-holding, insane state because of her. I feel for the both of them, really. But I don't understand. I really don't. It doesn't feel good not understanding.

"Excuse me, Draco," said Hermione as she regained herself before shaking her head and walking to my direction. I panicked and I quickly got in the Gala's venue and hid behind the door. Hermione stepped in a few seconds later, a hand on her mouth as she tried to hold back tears that were threatening her eyes. "Hermione?" I asked and she looked startled to see me.

"Oh, Harry."

She wiped away her tears before facing me with a smile. "Why do you do this?" I asked her as I stared at her with worry. "Do what?" asked Hermione and I sighed. I spoke, "Torture yourself and Draco? It's not good for the both of you."

Hermione stared back at me, then she spoke, "I know that it's not good for the both of us, Harry. But it will be okay."

She excused herself and started walking back to Ron who was still far across the room. She stopped after a few steps, trying to regain her composure with a sigh. I shook my head and kicked myself. I needed to do something quick.

I approached Hermione and sighed heavily. "It won't be okay unless you do something, Hermione," I told her quietly. "And if you want to convince people you didn't just cry, try standing a little bit straighter."

With that, I walked ahead of her. I wouldn't have born the look on her face if I chose not to. Everything is still not okay. I hope it will be soon.


	3. Stars

a/n: I'm sure all of you thought I put this story in the wrong place, and I don't want to rant at you all that I didn't. But I just want to let you know that in order to witness Harmony, you'd have to wait first. Thank you for your consideration.

* * *

Closure

Chapter III

Stars

Worst thing is, they started to escalate things.

And when I say escalate things, I really mean _escalate _things.

Ginny and Hermione started making up baby names with me just standing around having my back against the bookshelf in Hermione's room. I kept an ear to them as they chatted about possible and adorable baby names for Hermione and Ron. Phew, they're taking it _way too far_!

"How about Andrew? Andrew sounds cute," squealed Ginny and I snorted. "Andrew doesn't sound cute," I offered and Hermione guffawed. "God, you two. You never stop disagreeing with each other."

"He started it!"

"I wouldn't have started it if you didn't choose such a bad name."

"Rude."

"Is my middle name."

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued squealing with Hermione. "Thomas?"

"Originality, Ginny," I butted in again and she groaned. "Get out, Harry! Get the hell out!" She gestured wildly to the door and Hermione laughed, squeezing Ginny's hand. "Shush, you. He's just trying to get into your nerves."

"You're doing it perfectly."

"Good." I grinned smugly. "You're more and more becoming one of those annoying Slytherins."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Our bantering kept going on and on as Ginny suggested more baby names. Maybe it was because I didn't want to hear about it; maybe it got to my nerves how escalate-y they were being. They kept talking, though, and I kept listening, and butting in. And Hermione kept laughing. And Ginny kept exploding. It seemed so normal of us three.

"I know!" Hermione screamed in excitement. Both Ginny and I shut up and stared at her as she grinned knowingly to herself. "Yes?" we both asked.

"Ned. It's my father's name."

Both Ginny and I stared at her. "Revise," said the both of us as if on cue and we started fussing about how we could revise the name 'Ned'. "Nathan," offered Ginny and Hermione shook her head. "Nathaniel," I offered and Hermione hovered. So did Ginny.

"Nathaniel Weasley," Ginny tested out and Hermione blushed. "It sounds _perfect_, Harry," said Hermione along with a sheepish smile and a happy look. I sighed and appeared as happy as I could be. I didn't like the thought of baby names and I'm the one who suggested the best name they could ever think of. "If it's a girl?" Hermione asked.

"Allison."

I nodded my head. "For once, Ginny, you have good taste in names," I kidded and she groaned at me before throwing a pillow at me, which made Hermione laugh harder. "All right, guys. I need to go make dinner for all of us. I don't even know why we're celebrating in three nights a row," said Hermione as she stood up and arranged herself. "Neither do I," I said and Ginny hummed. "I'll help you, Hermione," said Ginny as they both got out of the room and to the kitchen.

I arranged myself and let out a heavy sigh before walking out of Hermione's room. It was quite befuddling how she didn't dislike me for what I did to her last night. But, I don't know if she should or shouldn't. I don't really know. I never really knew. Ever since they came back from France, all the unknown stuff came to me and I never understood anymore. It's a messed up life.

When I got out of Hermione's room, I got greeted by her cat Crookshanks. He purred and rubbed on my leg, and I merely crouched and scooped him up into my arms, gently scratching his neck as I walked to the kitchen where I found Hermione and Ginny. Crooks purred again as I scratched a certain spot and the two girls looked at me. "I can see Crookshanks is warming up to Harry," said Hermione as she neared me and scratched Crookshanks's head.

Crooks purred again and averted his head to nibble gently on Hermione's index finger, which was so cute to look at. Despite his squashed-up face, this ginger cat still knew how to be adorable sometimes. Hermione giggled at Crookshanks's theatrics before pulling her finger back and scratching his head once more. After that, she moved back to Ginny and I set Crookshanks on the marble table of Hermione's kitchen. I made sure to keep an eye on him though; he won't be good when eating too much food.

Crookshanks meowed when I prevented him from taking a brownie from the plate near us, and I groaned before letting him get one and eat it. He purred and bumped his head against my cheek as I rested my head on the table, making me startled. Hermione merely laughed at us and shook her head as she continued preparing the food.

"You two work well together," commented Hermione and I raised an eyebrow. "You think?" I asked and she nodded with Ginny snorting. "Shut up, Ginevra," I told her and she groaned. "Don't call me Ginevra, Harry!" whined Ginny and I laughed. "You know, you're lucky your name wasn't originally Harold or something, because I would've killed you with that."

"I'm a lucky person. What can I say?" I said and Hermione guffawed. "Harry's gone more amusing than he is," said Hermione and Ginny scoffed. "No, Hermione. You've gone more easily amused than you are," I said and Ginny nodded while setting up the frying pans. "Hey! It's been a while since I've been away from you both! And when I come back you just suddenly say stuff like that?" Hermione pretended to sob and Crookshanks leapt to her arms, purring.

Both Ginny and I laughed. "Aw, Hermione, aren't you rather sensitive?" Ginny teased and I laughed again. "Quit it, Ginevra. Ron will come here and dance with you sober if you don't."

That made Hermione break out of her sobbing and guffaw again. "I can't get that memory out of my mind!" laughed Hermione and I nodded with a smug look at Ginevra. She glared at me and made the 'I'll slit your throat' look, making me shrug while laughing with Hermione. "Is that my princess's loud giggles I hear?" All of us stopped laughing and working for once.

"Dad?" Hermione called out in the silence. And then we both turned to the door and saw Hermione's father's head poke in with a smile. "Hello, Princess."

"Dad!" Hermione bounced from her seat and leapt at her father. Ginny and I merely smiled at Hermione's father – Ned – as they hugged. I haven't really met Hermione's father, and I guess so did Ginny, that's why we can only send out smiles of greetings. "I didn't know you were coming!" Hermione squealed as she pulled back from her father's grip with a wide grin.

"We made it a surprise."

Another voice too, except much more feminine this time. My guesses were that this was Hermione's mother, and as guessed, her mother's head poked in too. "Mum!" Hermione squealed again and hugged her mother tight. They seemed like a really happy family, and this really hurt me because I wish my parents were still alive. We would've been like Hermione's family. I would've introduced them to my friends, and they would've called me their 'hero' or 'champ' or something like a boy counterpart to 'princess' but not a prince.

I chose to keep my sadness a secret, though, because the last thing I could ever do for Hermione and her family is to be happy for them. I can't say I wasn't jealous, because I was. I grew up without a proper family, but that was fine because at least my friends had me. And I also had the Weasleys to take care of me, and for that thing, I was thankful for having Ron as my best friend.

I just flashed a grin at Hermione's parents.

When Hermione pulled back from her mother's arms, she looked at us. First at me, then to _Ginevra_. I like emphasizing Ginevra here, because I like teasing Ginny with Ginevra. Then I heard Hermione speak.

"I guess you guys never met Harry and Ginny?"

Both Hermione's parents shook their heads, and Hermione's father – Ned – turned to me. "Harry? As in Harold?"

Ginevra had the time of her life. Speaking of the time of her life, Ginny was literally guffawing along with Hermione. I was grumpy. "Quit it, Ginny," said Hermione between laughs and they both stopped their guffawing with long sighs. "What?" asked Hermione's father as they all stared at each other. "He's just Harry, dad. Just Harry," explained Hermione and I smiled slightly.

"Oh. Just Harry," Hermione's father said with a light laugh. "My bad, Harry…"

I stood up and reached out to shake her father's hand. "Potter," I said as I shook Ned's hand with a small smile. "Harry Potter?" asked Ned with surprise. "Hermione talks about you a lot every time she comes home for the summer – when you were still in Hogwarts, of course."

Both his subjects blushed – yes, Hermione and I blushed.

Ginny held back a snort. "She did? Phew, that's a first I heard from anyone," I said awkwardly before adjusting my glasses, pushing it up the bridge of my nose. "Okay now, dad. You're making Harry blush too much," kidded Hermione as she laughed lightly, her blush cooling off. "But you _are_ quite handsome in person, Harry," said Hermione's mother with a nice, warm smile. Darn it, they are really nice people. I wish they could be my third parents next to the Weasleys or something.

"Thanks, Mrs. Granger," I said shyly and both the Grangers smiled at me before moving to the living room of Hermione's flat. I huffed afterwards when they disappeared in the kitchen and went back to sitting, then I realized how Ginny was staring at me. "You okay, Ginevra?" I asked with a small smirk and she rolled her eyes. "How does it feel having people like you, Harold?" asked Ginny with a smirk back at me.

"They're just Hermione's parents," I told her and she snorted. "You know how dangerous it is when parents like you, right?" She raised an eyebrow at me and I furrowed my eyebrows. "How is it dangerous?" I asked and she shrugged. "It just is."

I merely shrugged to her answer and thought why it is dangerous if parents like me. Then a few minutes later, Hermione came back inside looking energetic. Ginny and I both gave her a look, and she shook her head nothing. "Nothing's up," said Hermione before she moved to continue with her work. She scooted closer to me than before, and she told me some stuff quietly for her future sister-in-law not to hear anything.

"My father says you're quite a man."

"No way."

"Yes way. You know how he hasn't met Ron in person yet, right?"

"Yes."

"And he thinks that he'll have to go with you until he meets Ron and all."

I blushed. "That's… awkward."

"I know. But hey, my mother said you were quite the gentleman too."

"Is that nice?"

"That's wonderful, Harry."

Hermione kept doing her work as Crookshanks appeared in front of me again, making me scratch his neck again. "You are quite dangerous, Harry," stated Hermione and I laughed quietly. "Why do you girls say that?" I asked and she shrugged. "There are some stuff which only us girls understand," answered Hermione and I scoffed with a roll of my eyes. "Secretive females."

Hermione laughed and took a pinch of flour before smearing my face with it. I wrinkled my nose before laughing to her immature action. "Don't start a food fight, Hermione," I said and she giggled. "I know. I'm just messing with you," she told me and continued with her work. "Now I have to clean this up to appear presentable," I said with a dramatic sigh and Hermione messed my hair in reaction. "Bathroom's in my room, though."

"All right."

I stood up and excused myself from the two girls, walking out from the kitchen to Hermione's room. I made sure to give her parents waves as I passed by them though, and they were kind of amused of my messed up face. As soon as I reached Hermione's room, I quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I even used her comb to fix my hair. Her comb wasn't something you'd expect for her to have because of that hair of hers. As I said, it learned to tame itself, and the comb's teeth didn't have any frizzy hair stuck on it.

I got out of her bathroom while wiping my face with my shirt. Then for once, I decided to stay for a bit and just look at her room. It was nice and feminine enough. It smelled nice too – like her own perfume was sprayed all over it. There were pictures on the drawers (she had lots of them, Merlin pray tell why), including pictures of the three of us – Ron, Hermione, and I. it was nice to just sit there and rest, you know that? It seemed like a place I would get used to.

I smiled as I stared at the pictures, tracing the details of the frame before deciding that the memories that were flooding me were too much. I arranged myself and went out of her room, passing by her parents again. I feel so awkward around them despite them being nice. Because maybe Mr. Granger would just say something about how Hermione talks about me a lot or maybe Mrs. Granger would say something about how I could become a really great model because I'm handsome and all.

It's not usual of me to hear stuff like that; much more that it's coming from Hermione's parents and all. It might've been better if it was Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, but it's _Hermione's parents_ we're talking about here.

I will try to ignore it at the same time be nice to them if it ever happens though. I hope it will work.

"Have you guys ever heard of the news?" Mr. Granger asked us all as we all ate dinner. "I listen to the news occasionally," I said. Next to Hermione, I'm the only one who is aware of all the Muggle stuff in the room. Maybe it was because Ginny and Ron came from a totally pure Wizarding family and that they weren't used to Muggle stuff, and Mr. Weasley may be working in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts section but he's not that good with Muggle objects too.

"Hm? You keep updated?" Mr. Granger asked again and I shook my head. "I mean, sometimes, yeah, when I'm interested."

They all laughed at me and I gave them confused looks. "You don't make it a habit, then?"

"Nope."

"You should. All of you should. You'll never know when storms come and all that important stuff only the news can provide you."

And the dinner went just like that. Mr. Granger and Ron kept exchanging words and made small talk about his and Hermione's relationship while Hermione and her mother made their own talk too. Meanwhile, Ginny and I kept glaring at each other as we fooled around while eating. I put too much salt in her soup and she coughed a lot when she took a sip from it. And then she made sure my soup was too tasteless for me not to enjoy it. Stuff like that happen to us every dinner when we feel out of place. Yeah; messed up.

That night, when Hermione's parents had left, we all went out of Hermione's flat and up to the rooftop, where we just sat down and shared bottles of wine and ate cherries (I know, classic). The city was not quiet, but the rooftop was. Despite being surrounded by tall buildings with blinding lights in them, we still tried to locate the stars.

"You guys know how mostly all of the people in the Black family are named after constellations?" I asked as I sipped from my wine and looked up at the stars. Hermione hummed. "I know Sirius and Regulus. I don't know about the others."

"There's Andromeda."

"Tonks?"

"Oh, yeah." We all became quiet again. It was because the name Tonks reminded us of Nymphadora. And Remus. And Fred. And Snape. And everyone else that was killed during the war. Sometimes I just sit around and look outside my window and realize how lucky we are to be alive right now; how lucky we are to live this life we were still living; how lucky we are to love who we want to; how lucky we are to be loved by wonderful people; how lucky we are just because we are ourselves. It just hits me sometimes.

"Look at the stars, love," said Ron to Hermione, albeit quietly. I still heard that, but I chose to remain quiet. "Look how they shine for you?" asked Hermione with what seemed like a smile. "You know me too well," said Ron with a laugh before kissing on the tip of Hermione's nose. I shook my head to them and rolled my eyes before getting greeted by-

"Ginevra!"

Ginny rolled her eyes at me and I could hear Hermione laugh at her. She sat beside me with a wineglass on her hand and she gave me one of her deadly looks. "Quit it, Harold," said Ginevra with an edge and I pretended to look threatened. "Are you drunk, though?" asked Ginny and I shook my head frantically. "I don't get drunk with wine. Please."

"Some people do, though."

"Not me."

"Good point."

"All right. Who wants to play a game?" Ron asked and Ginny and I raised both of our hands. "How about naming constellations?" I asked and they agreed in squeals of excitement or yells. I put down my wineglass after a sip and so did Ginny, then we stood up. "Who goes first?" I asked and we all looked at each other. "Hermione's first!" I said and they didn't oppose. "The only person good at Astronomy or Astrology or what is Hermione though," said Ron and we all agreed with Hermione blushing.

"Remember our predictions through stars, though, Ron," I said and Ron laughed. "That was coincidental, really!"

"I know!" I laughed before we all gathered in a circle. "All right. Game is… whoever names the most constellations wins, okay?" I asked everyone and they made sounds of affirmation. "Hermione first."

"All right, um…" She started looking up at the stars, occasionally pointing at certain bright ones and hovering for a while. "That's… there's Sirius. Then… Regulus, there."

I looked at where she was pointing at and I couldn't really figure out what constellation that was. I was never that good with Astronomy, although I got an Acceptable in my O. for it. Maybe it was because the test was just on a piece of paper and not actually being there outside and locating constellations or whatnot. Neh, I just let her name the constellations she can name. She wouldn't be lying though. Hermione would never lie.

"… and there's…"

She went on and on and on, and Ron, Ginny, and I just exchanged hopeless looks with each other. We knew we weren't winning this game. Just then, I don't know what came to me, but I pointed to a star. "Hermione," I called her and she looked at me. "To what constellation does that one bright star belong?" I asked her and it took her a while.

"Um…" She thought and thought, before her entire frame went rigid and I heard her soft gasp. She blinked and looked down; she looked very uneasy. Sniffing, she stood up. "Excuse me," said Hermione as she went to the door and down from the rooftop. We gave each other confused looks before Ron excused himself and ran after Hermione. I gave Ginny my confused look and she shrugged.

"Wait, hold on, Harry," said Ginny, holding my arm as I tried to stand up. "I'm not that well with Astronomy either but… did you do that on purpose?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No. I don't know what that star's got to do with Hermione's feelings or what," I told her honestly and she sighed. "You see." She pulled me to sit back down before pointing to the star. "The star you pointed to…"

"It forms the constellation Draco."


End file.
